Leaving The Things Inside Of Me
by deathrosekitty
Summary: AU Raven seals her powers in order to save the world. RobRae
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Teen Titans!

**Chapter 1: Don't Want to Let Them Go**

Raven wandered around her room. She couldn't stop figeting.

_One more day left. . . Tomorrow. . . My birthday and the end of the world. _

In her thoughts she wondered over to a secret hiding place. Using her powers she brought an item out of the compartment and closed it after. Raven continued pacing. In her hands was a picture of Robin and herself. The unemotional teenager walked faster.

The picture was before Starfire came. When Robin and Raven were close. They weren't 'together' like him and the alien girl, but they understood each other better.

Tears poured down her face as Raven stopped moving. Wiping them away she told herself that she couldn' t let her friends get hurt.

_I can get over those two being hurt, but I could never forgive myself if any of my friends got hurt because of my existance. Any of them. . . _

Raven walked to a shelf that was also hidden. A book called to her and before the prodigy knew what she was doing she grabbed it.

"I won' t let any of you go."

A checklist ran into her mind as she read over the spell: candles, the incantation, knife, and the other ingrediants. All there.

"I can only do this to prove I care. I hope all of you can understand."

The spell was memerized, set up, and cast. Raven fell to the floor as the ending settled. She felt her powers leave. Her burdens leave.

XXOOXX

"Raven? Raven!" Robin knocked on her door and let himself in when she didn' t answer. When the boy wonder saw her sprawled out on the floor he was scared for her.

"Come on Raven! What did you do?" Robin talked to her as he bandaged her cuts. He carried her to her bed and placed her down carefully. The mysterious boy knew something was drastically different about her, but he couldn' t name it.

Robin didn' t notice that Beastboy came in a few seconds later and was watching the two, "Dude! What happened to her?"

"I don' t know."

"What' d she do?"

"**I don' t know.**"

"Dude. I wasn' t asking you."

"Then keep your thoughts to yourself."

The shapeshifter stuck his finger in his ear as he strolled out saying something about breakfast.

Robin brushed the hair from Raven' s eyes as he asked her questions. It wasn' t like she was going to give him any straight answers when she comes to.

He closed the door after he couldn' t think of anything else to ask.

"Please open up to me, Raven."

Starfire watched in the shadows with a look of worry. She wasn' t threatened by Robin' s fondness towards Raven. After all Robin told her that he only thought of Raven as a sister. By all means Starfire was the one he loved, or so she thought.

That was just her nerves, the red head soothed herself. She blamed it on that strange word _"paranoid. "_

**Notes:**

Uh. That' s it for chapter 1! Next is chapter A467BZ! Also known as chapter 2! Enjoy it when it comes out!


	2. Chapter 2

_I am really sorry about not updating for this long amount of time, but I'm trying to update all of my stories and there is quite a lot of them._

**Chapter 2: Empty Birthday**

Raven woke up bandaged. She hadn't of realized that she made so many wounds for the preparations. The dark teen wondered briefly who had come into her room and treated her.

Bandages weren't put on clumsily. That meant it wasn't Cyborg or Beastboy.

Everyone wasn't in her room, so it wasn't Starfire...

It must have been Robin.

Raven decided to stumble into the living room with her wounds to talk to that boy. She knew he would want an explanation. As she made her way inside the door Raven realized Robin was already there. Alone thankfully.

Robin spotted her and informed, "I told them what I think you did to yourself this morning." He tried to smirk, but couldn't. "They all wanted to see you. I made them leave, though. So you'd tell me what was going on without any pressure. Tell me what's going on."

The dark teen wobbled through the doorway into the room. Raven walked up to Robin and sat on the couch with him. She stared out the window. He stared at her.

"I'm sorry, Robin. I had to do it."

"Do what?"

"My birthday's today. If I would... still have my powers..." Raven cut off. Letting Robin's mind soak in all the information she gave him and was about to give him.

"Wait." He interupted, "You would still have your powers? Raven, what did you do?"

"I sealed them." Raven gazed at her long time crush. Finding the power to put her fingers on Robin's mouth before he interupted her again.

"I can't use my powers anymore."

"_Why?_"

"I would have killed you all. My father would have made me kill everyone and everything with that abundance of my powers." A lesser girl would of cried, but Raven sucked it up. "I'm sacrificing who I am in order to protect everyone. I didn't have the courage to do it, until last night." _I thought you could love me, until I saw you with Starfire..._

A kinder guy would have held her and said it was alright, but Robin just looked on grimly.

"I understand where you're coming from, but could you try to show if you still have you powers, Raven?"

Raven concentrated trying to lift up the couch with them on it. It didn't work. She shook her head no.

The boy wonder was about to speak to her again when the other Teen Titans filed into the room with party stuff. Starfire bounced up to Raven and wished her a rather loud happy birthday. Beastboy and Cyborg were about to follow suit when Robin silenced them.

He announced, "Raven sealed her powers. We can give you this party tonight, Raven, however tomorrow you will have to move out of the Teen Titans Tower. You need to get a real job and an appartment. It's too dangerous for you to live here safely now. I'm sorry..."

"That's okay." Raven stated without visible emotion. "You're right."

Starfire was the only one who really protested, "But Robin! We could protect her here!"

"No we can't, Starfire, but we'll always be her friends." Robin sighed.

With that the party started and Starfire convinced the others to try and convince Robin while they were with Raven. Beastboy went first.

"I mean come on man. Our enemies don't even know she can't use her powers anymore. If they found out we'd get attacked here more often."

Robin replied with, "It doesn't matter. They attacked here anyway when she could use her powers."

Cyborg came over, "She'd be all by herself again. You really want that?"

"We'll visit her. She's always liked being by herself rather than around us."

Starfire approached, teary eyed, "How can you take away my best friend! You... You!" She floated off to her room. Robin went to follow her.

Robin knocked on the door. "Starfire?"

"Go away you earthling jerk!"

"Starfire. We'll always be her friends..."

"No! _I_ will always be her friend! You are the one who _'kicked'_ her out!"

The boy wonder sighed and went back to the party. Cyborg and Beastboy were the only ones there. "Where's Raven?"

Beastboy pointed towards the door, "She went to her room."

"Are you going to go talk to her?" Cyborg asked as Robin left again.

"I'm going to have to, right?" He answered.

Robin knocked on Raven's door softly. Hearing her whisper a 'come in' he opened the door. The silent boy walked to her bed and sat beside Raven.

"I got a good appartment for you. And a job at a magazine place. You get to tell them how to make things darker." Robin smirked, "Tell them how to scare the living daylights out of people."

The dark girl still didn't look happy in the least bit. She finally spoke to him, "I didn't know that saving everyone would take my place in Teen Titans away."

Robin hesitated, then touched Raven's arm. "You sacrificed everything for us. I'm sorry, but we can't do the same."

Raven allowed herself to lean into him. She just needed a little comfort. "I know."


End file.
